1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to carburetor apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved fuel charge heating apparatus wherein the same is directed to the heating of a fuel charge between a carburetor and an associated intake manifold of an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Carburetor apparatus of various types are indicated in the prior art, wherein air fuel ratio control such as indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,991, a structure to elevate a fuel mixture as indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,398; and fuel control structure as indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,133 are available in the prior art.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a readily retrofitted and effective construction arranged to preheat a fuel mixture charge directed from the carburetor to an associated intake manifold and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.